Crew Expendable
Crew Expendable is the second level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the first mission the player encounters enemies in. It is the first mission the player uses Frag Grenades. Plot Taking place on a storm-lashed Estonian freighter in the Bering Strait, Captain Price leads a team of the SAS onto the boat. His team, including SAS newcomer called Soap, rope down onto the boat. Their objective is to recover a mysterious package, which is hidden in one of the crates in the boat. His team clears the ship, going through the cargo holds and killing all of the armed guards. They find the package, which turns out to be a nuke, but reports of "fast movers" (probably MiGs) coming towards the ship means they have to get out quickly, so Soap grabs the manifest and they leave the boat. As they are leaving, the boat is open fired upon by the "fast movers" and the team only just get off the ship in time. The raid was a partial success, although they didn't transport the nuke for safekeeping, the manifest seized by Soap points to Middle Eastern military leader Khaled Al-Asad as the intended buyer of the nuke. Walkthrough Getting Started You'll spawn in a helicopter. Look around until you automatically rappel down to the boat. Fire at the troops inside. When they're dead, go right and Price will open up a door. Go in and go down the stairs on the right, then take a left. You'll see a Drunk Soldier, so take him out. Then, look right and you'll see a room with two sleeping troops. Take them out if you wish, then go forward. Now you'll be on the boat. Jump down to the lower level and you'll see allies coming from a helicopter. Take a right and weave through the crates until you see two lights on the second just past the center. Go to the center and take them out. When they're out, go forward to the end. When you reach the end of the boat, some troops will open fire from a tower. Wait for your helicopter to take them out. When they're dead, go to the left of the tower. You should see some allies near a door. When all of your allies are with you, they'll open the door. Take a right and go forward until you see an opening on the left. Go through it and go down the stairs on the left. Image:crewspawn.png|Spawn Image:crewgoingdown.png|Going down Image:crewsurprise.png|Surprising the enemy troops Image:crewdrunk.png|The resident drunk Image:crewoverview.png|Overview of the top of the ship Image:crewlights.png|See those lights near you? Those are enemies Image:crewattack.png|Hide here to assure that you won't get hit by the enemies. Image:crewgoleft.png|Going left Image:crewtoinner.png|To the inner area Finding the Package When you get down, look to your right and you should see a nearby hallway. When you get closer to the end of your side, prime a grenade, then toss it. There are troops on the other side of the opposite hall, and they're clustered together. When you get on the other hall, stay at the back and pick off the troops. Get through the hall, then take a left at the fork. Go through the hall, and you'll be in a very large area. * WARNING!: The next three areas contain a trooper equipped with dual Desert Eagles. He can easily tear you apart if you don't notice him, but he only shows up if you stay too far from your squad. As soon as you come in, there will be three troops to your right. Toss a flashbang to shut them up, then finish them off. Instead of going down, keep going forward on the catwalk while taking out the enemies hiding behind the crates. At the end, jump off and take a left into the door. Again, you'll be in another large room. Take out the troops hiding behind the junk while you're walking. There are also some troops on the opposite catwalk, so make sure to take them out as well. At the end, you'll see a staircase on your right. Don't go down it. Instead, stay on the catwalk and take out the troops hiding behind the junk. Both types of grenades work very well on them. When the area is clear, jump down, go across and take a left and get near the doorway At the start of this area, an ally will automatically throw a flashbang through the doorway. Let him do so, then take out the troops affected by it. When you get into the next area, turn left and toss a flashbang to stun the troops on the other side of the area. Go in and take them out, then climb up the catwalk and pick off the rest of the troops. When the area is clear, get to the end of the catwalk and jump down. You'll land near a blue crate. An ally will open it. Take the shining manifest near it, then go back to the room you just came in. After a brief cutscene, the ship will start to sink. Image:crewendofhall.png|End of the opposite hall Image:crewroom1.png|The start of the first large area Image:crewroom1jump.png|Jump here for a shortcut to the entrance to area 2 Image:crewroom2across.png|Troops across from you in area 2 Image:crewroom2.png|Overview of the end of area 2 Image:crewtoroom3.png|This doorway leads to area 3 Image:crewroom3left.png|When you get in area 3, take a left, throw a flashbang, then go across and finish them off Image:crewnukecrate.png|The blue crate has the package Image:crewmanifest.png|The manifest Getting Out Now you'll have to get out of the ship while it's sinking. Just follow your allies to the top, get up as soon as you're knocked down, and remember that sprinting has been disabled for this section. At the end, you'll have to jump to the exit. It's rare, but you can miss it. When you jump on it, you'll exit the map. Image:crewescape1.png|Escaping Image:crewescape2.png|Escaping Image:crewexit.png|Exit Tips * In the cargo holds, there will be a enemy duel-wielding Desert Eagle Mark XIX. He is quite a hard enemy to kill as he hides and attacks when you aren't expecting him, so you have to be quick at attacking back. His position will change each time you play the mission. Here's a tip if you want him to appear and get the Desert Eagles. When you first enter the large area, if you follow Gaz through the center, he will appear at your right side behind the containers, but you should be able to notice him as Captain Price says "Gaz, on your right." and Gaz'll respond "I'm on it." and he may or may not kill him off without any harm done. This has a chance of not happening by 50% if you stay really close to Gaz. * You don't have to do all the fighting, your squad will be shooting many of the enemies for you anyway. * Remember to use Flashbangs and Frag Grenades if you think it will help. * When you're leaving the ship, take caution while on the catwalks; debris will often trap you, and you can get stuck on the rail. * The pipes you are warned about don't actually harm you. * Listen to your teammates' advice, they will tell you which way to go when leaving. Enemy Intelligence * Laptop 1 is located in the bunk room where the drunk Russian comes out. The laptop is on your left as soon as you enter the room with the sleeping Russians. * Laptop 2 is in the first cargo hold you enter. If you go down the first set of stairs, the laptop is on your left, out in the open. Xbox 360 Achievements * If you knife the drunk man, then the two sleeping enemies you will unlock the achievement: Three of a Kind. NOTE: Be careful; your teammates will shoot the drunk man if you aren't fast enough. * If you successfully jump onto the helicopter (you can miss the helicopter), then you unlock the achievement: Make the Jump. * If you complete the mission on Veteran difficulty, you will unlock the achievement: The Package. Trivia *In Modern Warfare 2, Soap saves Sanderson from falling off a cliff in Cliffhanger. That scene is very similar to the scene in this level when Price saves Soap from falling off the helicopter. * At the very end of "Game Over," as Soap's vision fades to white, a female news anchor reports that a search for a missing ship, ostensibly the one in Crew Expendable, was called off. (Unconfirmed, some unused audio mentions that the missing ship had luxury automobiles in it, which the one in this mission didn't, meaning it was probably a cover story) * During the intro cutscene Hammer 2-4 tells Baseplate that ETA is 60 seconds. The team however arrives at the ship and starts fast-roping down about 30 seconds after that. * The containers with Chinese characters say "快歌樂運輸", which means "Kreigler Transporting", the name printed on some of the other crates. * Pausing after jumping onto the helicopter will show the player in a hidden corner of the map. * This mission contains many references to the Aliens series of films: These include the title, "Crew Expendable" (in reference to a line from the first film), and the lines "I like to keep this for close encounters", "Check those corners", and "Soldier, we are leaving". * When escaping, if the player does not jump to the helicopter and instead falls off the edge of the ship, the message "Nobody makes the first jump..." will appear, a reference to the film The Matrix. Subsequent failures will instead result in "You failed to make the jump..." appearing. *It is never explained why the freighter is Estonian and not Russian, since all of the guards and equipment on board are Russian. This could be because the ship's owner has the ship registered in Estonia for tax purposes. *It can be possible to use an RPD on this level, just before you re-enter the ship where you see the guys in the windows shooting down at you, if you use grenades before Hammer Two-Four takes them out there is a chance an RPD will fall on the deck, this will not happen every time. *This is the only time that a player can use a Desert Eagle in campaign, that is, without using any console cheats. *If you look up to the moon (also a glitch in Wet Work), you should be able to see a cloud looking like a dog. You can tell by the way the "snout" sticks out and the "mouth" is open. *Just before you exit the room where "the package" is located Price would ask about the status of Wallcroft, to whom Wallcroft replies, "already in the helicopter...". If you stop and not enter the next room Wallcroft would carry on to tell you that the MIGs have fired on the ship. However the impact cutscene is not triggered until you have entered the next room, so if you keep on waiting in the first room it would be as if the missile is taking forever to hit the ship. *When Captain Price prepares to open the door leading to the lower levels of the ship, Gaz will switch to his shotgun saying "I like to keep this for close encounters". When Gaz is switching from his assault rifle to his shotgun, the rifle will disappear. *If you look at Price's face when you reach the package his mask is magically off when he stops running to it Transcript Briefing Captain Price: Bravo Team, the intel on the Op comes from our informant in Russia. The package is aboard a medium freighter. Estonian registration number 52775. There is a small crew and security detail on board. Gaz: Rules of engagement, Sir? Captain Price: Crew expendable. In-Game Hammer Two-Four: Baseplate, this is Hammer Two-Four.We have visual on the target. E.T.A sixty seconds. Baseplate: Copy: Two-Four. thirty seconds Hammer Two-Four: Thirty seconds. Going dark. twenty seconds Hammer Two-Four: Ten seconds. Radio check. Go to a secure channel. Captain Price: Lock and load. ten seconds Hammer Two-Four: Green light! Go! Go! Go! Team rappels down from helicopter, landing on the main deck and outside bridge with crew members inside Captain Price: Weapons free. killing the crew inside the bridge SAS: Bridge secure! Captain Price: Hold your fire! Gaz, stay in the bird until we secure the deck. Over. Gaz: Roger that. Price busts into the bridge. The SAS team makes their way inside Captain Price: Squad, on me. Stairs clear! team goes down the stairway to find a drunken crew member. They quickly dispatch him SAS: Last call. Captain Price: Hallway clear! team enters the crew's quarters and kills two sleeping crew members SAS: Sweet dreams. (or "Sleep Tight", randomly) Captain Price: Crew quarters clear! Move up! moving back outside Hammer Two-Four: Forward deck is clear! Green light on Alpha! Go! Wallcroft, and Griffen rappel down from the helicopter and meet up with you Gaz: Ready, Sir. Captain Price: Fan out. Three metre spread. moving about halfway across the ship, the team spots two crew members on patrol on a platform Gaz: Got two on the platform. Captain Price: I see them. killing one of the crew members SAS: Target neutralized. killing the second crew member Gaz: Tango down. reaching the end of the ship, the team is engaged by armed crew members from the second floor of the ship Gaz: We've got company. Captain Price: Hammer Two-Four, we've got tangos on the second floor! Hammer Two-Four: Copy, engaging. all crew members are dead Hammer Two-Four: Bravo Six, Hammer's at bingo fuel. We're bugging out. Big Bird will be on station for evac in ten. Captain Price: Copy, Hammer. Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me. Gaz: Roger that. and Griffen stay behind the watch for enemy crew members while the others stack up at a doorway. Gaz pulls out a shotgun Gaz: I like to keep this for close encounters. SAS: Too right, mate. Captain Price: On my mark. Go! Price opens the door. The team enters inside Captain Price: Check your corners. Move! Check those corners! Gaz: Clear left. SAS: Clear right. Captain Price: Hallway clear! Move up! SAS: Clear right. Captain Price: Stairs clear! team heads down the stairs SAS: Movement right. killing a small group of crew members Gaz: Tango down. Captain Price: Hallway clear! Check your corners! SAS: Clear left. Gaz: Ready, Sir. Captain Price: Move up! team stacks up at a doorway. Captain Price tosses a flashbang into the next room Captain Price: Stand by. On my go. SAS: Standing by. Captain Price: Flashbang out. Go! clearing catwalk SAS: Catwalk clear. Gotcha covered. Move up. clearing room Captain Price: Squad, on me. SAS: No tangos in sight. Captain Price: Move up! Keep it tight! Gaz, right side. Gaz: I'm on it. team stacks up at a door Captain Price: Stack up. Gaz: Ready, Sir. Price busts open the door Captain Price: Go! Gaz: Clear left. SAS: Clear right. Captain Price: Move! team moves up to the catwalk. They open fire on crew members on the opposite catwalk and down below Gaz: Movement right. Captain Price: Move up. clearing room Gaz: Forward area clear. Captain Price: Move. Gaz: Clear right. SAS: Clear left. Captain Price: Stack up. team stacks up at a door Captain Price: Stand by. On my go. Gaz: One ready. SAS: Two ready. Captain Price: On my mark...go! Price throws a flashbang into the next room. The team moves in and clears the room Gaz: Tango down. Captain Price: Report. All clear? Gaz: Roger that. gets a radiation reading from one of the crates Gaz: I'm getting a strong reading, Sir. You might want to take a look at this. opens the crate to reveal a nuclear device covered by an Arabic flag Captain Price: Hmm...its in Arabic. Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. We found it. Ready to secure package for transport. Baseplate: No time, Bravo Six. Two bogies heading your way fast. Grab what you can and get the hell out of there! Gaz: Fast movers. Probably MiGs. We'd better go. Captain Price: Soap, grab the manifest in the container. Move! you grab the manifest Captain Price: Alright. Everyone top-side. Double time! team begins to head out Captain Price: Wallcroft, Griffen, what's your status? Griffen/Wallcroft: All ready in the helicopter, Sir. Enemy aircraft inbound. Shit! They've opened fire! Get out of there now! explosion erupts in the ship as the MiGs open fire on the ship. The SAS team falls to the ground briefly Big Bird: Bravo Six! Come in! Bravo Six, what's your status? SAS: Shit! What the hell happened?! Gaz: The ship's sinking! We've got to go now! Big Bird: Bravo Six, come in damn it! Price helps you up Captain Price: Big Bird, this is Bravo Six we're on our way out! On your feet, soldier! We-are-leaving! Get to the catwalks! Move! Move! Move! Gaz: Move your asses! Come on! Let's go! team reaches the catwalks. Water bursts in, making them lose balance Captain Price: Back on your feet! Let's go! Gaz: Watch your head! Go! Go! Keep moving! catwalk begins to break away Gaz: She's breaking away! entering a hallway, the pipes on the walls begin to burst Gaz: Watch the pipes! Big Bird: Talk to me, Bravo Six. Where the hell are you?! Captain Price: Stand by! We're almost there! SAS: Which way?! Which way to the helicopter!? Captain Price: To the right! To the right! Gaz: We're running out of time! Come on! Let's go! reaching outside Captain Price: Keep moving! Gaz: Where the hell is it?! team jumps aboard the helicopter Wallcroft/Griffen: JUMP FOR IT! jump. You begin to lose your grip on the helicopter. Captain Price grabs you and pulls you aboard Captain Price: Gotcha! We're all aboard. Let's go! Big Bird: Roger that. We're outta' here. Baseplate, this is Big Bird. Package is secure and returning to base. Out. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHDdx4n5m24 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels